


Five Times Kissed - Alec & Magnus

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Five Times Kissed [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dry Humping, Fondling, Groping, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M, also neck kisses bc im weak af for them, just the boys being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Five times that Magnus and Alec have kissed over the course of their relationship. These are snippets I wrote for my Alexander Lightwood RP blog on tumblr and decided to post here.





	Five Times Kissed - Alec & Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Five Times Kissed Series, not sure if I'll be adding to it after this, though. I'd also like to apologize ahead of time for any errors as I don't have a beta reader.

“  **you know what that does to me.**  ”

> Alec could lay in bed with Magnus all day, and as his eyes landed on the clock, it seemed he had. It was almost one o’clock. He let his fingers play across the other’s muscular arms. For someone who barely had to lift a finger to have whatever he wanted the warlock was gorgeously built. Alec remembered the first time he’d seen Magnus naked as if it was only yesterday. He’d actually been so stunned that he’d ended up completely word-vomiting and embarrassing himself.
> 
> Now Alec had been with Magnus long enough to stop himself from saying something stupid, though he still couldn’t believe the beautiful man in his arms was actually his.
> 
> They’d been spending the morning alone together. With how busy things had been as of late they hadn’t gotten any of their one on one time. Alec’s head was titled back, he’d been looking at the ceiling and talking to Magnus only his eyes has slipped closed and his breath caught as he felt that experienced tongue working over his deflect rune. It seemed Magnus was always drawn back to that particular spot on his neck, but Alec wasn’t complaining. He’d left more than one hickey there on multiple occasions. Alec couldn’t even borrow Izzy’s makeup to hide it because it was obvious when you could only see half of his rune.
> 
> “Magnus, baby,” he sighed, the rare nickname making an appearance.   
> 
> 
> He leaned down to capture the man’s soft mouth, feeling the cool air hit the heated spot on his neck where he was sure there’d be a pretty obvious purple mark come late afternoon. He kissed Magnus happily, pulling back with small sigh.
> 
> “You know what that does to me.”  
> 

“  **say that again, i dare you…**  ”

> Alec may be an adult. That in no way stopped him from pinning his boyfriend to their bed, grinning down at the other. He knew logically if Magnus wanted Alec off of him it would only take a flick of his wrist, but Magnus didn’t try to dislodge him at all. He did however buck his hips up to rub their groins together, his smug smile telling Alec he knew exactly what he was doing.
> 
> “Sweet.” he punctuated the word with a thrust. “Little.” Again, “Shadowhunter?”  
> 
> 
> Alec shook his head, he kept Magnus’ hands pinned on either side of his head, leaning down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Far more forceful than the gentle dance they usually did. Alec let Magnus get away with a lot, but not that. He kissed the other man hard, pulling his arms up over his head so Alec could use one hand to hold both wrists, the other exploring Magnus’ bare chest and he ground his hips down into Magnus’.
> 
> “Say that again, I dare you…” Alec grinned down at him.  
> 

“ **they deserved it.**  ”

> So he was jealous, sue him. He was dating Magnus fucking Bane, of course he got jealous. Magnus was a walking daydream. He was gorgeous, tall, intelligent, cultured and honestly he dressed to impress. So yeah, if Alec caught people staring he got annoyed.
> 
> The only reason he’d even come was because it was some kind of event for Pandemonium and Magnus had asked Alec. Magnus has stayed glued to Alec’s side for most of the night, knowing it wasn’t his thing. However, a faerie boy had pulled Magnus away with talk of business, though Alec could see clearly from where he was the other wanted anything but. He was ogling Magnus, and it was clear that Alec’s boyfriend was more than a little annoyed about it.
> 
> However, the minute the boy’s hand came down to rest of Magnus’ shoulder as he looked through his lashes Alec was done, he was up from his seat and at Magnus’ side in seconds, using his shadowhunter speed. He pulled Magnus’ sleeve, spinning the warlock to face him before cupping a hand around the man’s neck and pulling him in for an obnoxiously passionate kiss, Alec allowing himself to enjoy it, throwing himself into it.
> 
> When he pulled back he caught just the end of what was obviously a tantrum of the young faerie, who stormed off immediately after.
> 
> “Darling, I had it handled,” Magnus chuckled.  
> 
> 
> “They deserved it.”  
> 

“  **promise.**  ”

> “I can’t believe you, actually I can! Stupid shadowhunters, always running off into danger like you’re invincible. Well, you know what, you’re not. Not even close. I swear Alexander, one of these days you’re not going to be able to shake it off and I will be there to tell you I told you so,” his boyfriend rambled on as he worked his magic over Alec’s wounds.
> 
> “I know Magnus,” Alec sighed, “I’m sorry.”  
> 
> 
> “Well, sorry’s not going to fix a broken bone, now is it?” the warlock huffed.  
> 
> 
> “I’m fine,” he tried to assure, he hated worrying the other.  
> 
> 
> Magnus hands stilled, magic dissipating.
> 
> “Promise?”  
> 
> 
> Alec leaned up to gently press his lips to Magnus’.
> 
> “Promise.”  
> 

“  **and you’re sure?** ”

> “Alexander,” Magnus scolded, obviously holding back a smile. “I have a client waiting for me. I can’t spend all morning with you, no matter how appealing the offer is.”  
> 
> 
> Alec knew he couldn’t expect Magnus to drop his work, just like Magnus would never expect Alec to, but he was feeling selfish that morning. He wanted Magnus to stay in bed with him, enjoy the couple free hours Alec had before he’d be needed at the institute.
> 
> “Come on, you can reschedule,” Alec tried to tempt him, pulling Magnus back towards their bed from where he was perched on the edge, stood up on his knees. “Tell them something important came up,” he insisted, leaning in to suck lightly on Magnus’ neck, biting lightly. “Something,” he moved his hand to Magnus’ abdomen, letting it trail down. “Very,” he stopped just above Magnus’ groin, before finally cupping Magnus through his skin tight pants. “Important.”
> 
> “Alexander,” his tone was warning now. “I really can’t.”  
> 
> 
> Alec smirked, rubbing up and down Magnus’ length through his pants, leaning down to blow a hot breath on the growing bulge, pressing an open mouthed kiss to the head through his pants.
> 
> “And you’re sure?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/).


End file.
